Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/7th Harvest - Keeper of the Astral Lines
Keeper of the Astral Lines is the seventh episode of the Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. Storyline 8:00, Saturday, April 12th, 2018 AP: Fountain of the Bear, Asternitz Village It was a fair day in the village of Asternitz. It was at that time that Seele outbalanced Forsetius with a gust of wind. The blonde girl just sat there on under the cool shade of the forest trees as her sketching was nicely done. It was a sketch of Frisch sitting on the fountain. Such an art piece reminded her of something... In a flashback, she looked back at a sea-green scarf wrapped around her arm. "This scarf… I will return this when the time comes. Until then, I will cherish these memories as I live for my brother… And for my family," she thought. Since that day, I grew to like wearing that scarf. It became a part of me even though it was not really mine. It was a memento of the day of my deliverance with his hands. My usual recreation is to sit by the bushes around the Fountain of the Bear to inspire myself to draw. I sometimes see him sit by the fountain. He inspired me because he saved me from my Phage. When opportunity comes my way, I take time to make a sketch of him sitting by that fountain. I cannot show myself to him just yet; I don't feel ready… Perhaps Prismeter will make a perfect time for that. Just...not now. That time finally came two years later. Does he still remember the whiny girl that he saved before? I hope so. Unknown to all, something.. Corrupt, the size of a small dog was wandering around. Sniffing for food to grow in size. The dog raised its head, it kinda looked like a Phage.. But more refined somehow. Seele then noticed the dog, and watched closely... The dog seemed to be growing at an accelerated rate, rather it was devouring all it saw. Garbage. Small squirrels. Seele almost gagged, but got her Audra Gespenst ready as she kept watching. She might have to fight this... Thing. It stared directly into Seele's eyes, a burning hatred seen only in dogs who went feral after turning on their owners. The blonde stared back nervously, setting down her sketchbook and standing up. A few barbed tendrils sprang out of its back and it growled. Seele got into her battle stance. "Time to erase the misguided lines. Audra Gespenst!" Seele said. The creature turned to face Seele, it's jaw splitting into four as it opened up to reveal a maw of teeth when it roared. Seele backed up a bit, cautiously. It charged at her. Surprisingly, it was quick on its feet. Seele managed to sidestep, before attempting to swipe at the creature with her Audra Gespenst. The creature spun on its foot and grabbed her weapon, heedless of the fact that it cut through its hands. Seele jumped, startled, and fell backwards. She was defenseless. 12:33, Saturday, April 14th, 2018 AP: Celerent Residence, Asternitz Village As soon as they arrived, Frisch opened the gate to let them in. "... Was the ice cream good?" "Perfect. I'll talk to you later about it." Heiz glared at Frisch. "... Oh?" Frisch mouthed. "... I can see the flame in your soul. Burns like hell." "I'll give you a taste of hell!" Heiz approached Frisch. Xiaki would enter at this moment. "Your house looks nice!" "Hum... Yeah! Haha." Heiz stopped. "... Miss Xiaki, we meet again." Frisch walked toward her. "... Have you met Kalteina on the way?" "Yeah... About that..." Xiaki turned Heiz around showing little dots on his back. "... Those are... perforation wounds!" Frisch keenly inferred. "... Don't tell me... She has the capability of attacking?" Of course, he was implying that she is an Unlocked. "She is an Unlocked, it seems." Heiz said. "... I see," Frisch affirmed. "... The odds of defeat are likely. She must have hit you with... arrows or darts." "Darts." Xiaki answered that. Sylvea came out of the door. "Oh, Heiz, Xiaki!" "... Sylvee, can I ask you a favor?" "Ah, sure, Frisch. Anything." "... Heal Heiz's wounds on his back, please." "Okay." Sylvea walked behind Heiz and reached for her left waist with her right hand. "Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" She drew her rod from a reflection of light as a healing aura enveloped Heiz, slowly healing the dart wounds on his back. "Thanks, Sylvea." Xiaki smiled. "So... How much fun did you have here, Sylvee?" She said at her friend, in a low tone. "Um... We cooked meal and watched medieval movies on the television," Sylvea said. "Frisch sure is interested in the stories of the past..." "Just that? Sometimes you need to be more aggressive..." Xiaki answered her. "A-Aggressive?" Sylvea asked. "I am not that assertive, to be honest... O-Or unless you are implying something different..." "You just need to create or go with the flow, trust me." She winks at her. Sylvea did not know how to answer that. She thinks of Frisch as a close friend, but never past the boundary of such a friendly relationship. Frisch opened the door. "... Come in. We have a movie in session." "Oh good!" Xiaki entered, followed by Heiz. In Celerent's residence, they are watching an action movie called the Sentinels of the Crystal Table. Frisch was really engrossed in watching over a bowl of nachos at the front of them. Heiz and Xiaki were liking the movie. Sylvea, too. Even Helconde was watching from behind, liking the action among the knights. Good for the mother that the movie was a live-action one- she would really watch it. It seemed she has no interest in animated ones... "This is so cool!" Heiz said. "... You tell me," Frisch said with a light smile on his face. "I never get sick from watching this movie!" Heiz smiled. The current fighting scene was about a knight getting betrayed by a friend that has been on his side for so long. "Why... Why are you doing this?" the heroic knight said. "I believed in you, my friend... But why are you...?!" "Tch, I'm getting tired of hearing you ask again and again. Shall we settle this gracefully?" The two warriors then clashed against each other with their swords. It seemed that the traitorous knight had the upper hand. He was able to parry the swings of his foe easily and retaliate accordingly. This displays his greater skill... Heiz was excited, looked like this was his favorite movie. After several minutes of swordplay, the heroic knight fell on the ground unconscious as his opponent stabbed him through his right chest. As he fell, the scene would then gradually fade in transition to a blonde girl lying cold on the pavement near the Fountain of the Bear. The sunset was at the horizon, smiling brightly before the people despite their struggles in life. Though it was a twilight with no people around the fountain since they were often busy even at Saturdays... A glimmer of hope shone upon the blonde as two figures were walking across the avenue. One a tall man with brown hair, the other a short girl with turquoise eyes and wavy brown hair with a single pigtail on her right side. The girl took a glimpse upon the blonde on the ground. She tapped her father's left arm as the latter walked toward the poor wounded lass. He inspected her limbs if there were any notable injuries. He saw a wound on her right thigh- written was a word that reads "Kimera". Worse, a perforation wound through her stomach. This is life-threatening, in all honesty. He checked if she is still alive. Her breathing was very faint and her heartbeat is slow... "... Heiz, check who went in," Frisch instructed him, with the authority of an older brother. "OK." Heiz stood up and proceed to do so. He would meet the two figures at the door- his father Scepton and his younger sister Mildre. "Oi, Heiz," Scepton greeted like a pal. "Dad! Mildre!" Heiz was happy to see them. Mildre was looking away. It seems she does not really like talking. "C'mon... Have you forgot your big bro?" He smiled. "B-Brother," Mildre said as she looked back at him. As they went in, Frisch checked to see who went in the house. "... You're back, Father, Mildre." "Fri, it's been a while!" Scepton greeted. Mildre hurried to the side of her oldest brother. "... Brother, I miss you..." Frisch hugged her tight which in turn caused her to hold her breath for a second. "... You're looking better... Mildre." Heiz sighed. "She was always more fond of you..." He mumbled. Sylvea turned to meet Scepton and Mildre. "Greetings!" she said with a soft smile. "Back at you, m'lady-" Scepton widened his eyes upon beholding the maiden. "Y-You are...!" "I am Sylvea Asterne," Sylvea introduced. "It is a privilege." "... Yes, it's Sylvea, Father," Frisch said. Scepton walked over to him. "Is it official that you harvested the heart of a noble?" he whispered. "A goddess of beauty, no less?" Frisch sighed. "... We're not lovers..." he whispered to him. "Even though we are having a 'date' right now." Mildre stared at her brother. Her irides lost glow when she assumed a dim expression. "... Not you too, Mildre..." Frisch said softly. Xiaki came to the door. "Hum? Hello." She said, smiling. "Father, that is Xiaki. Sylvea's classmate," Heiz said. "Xiaki, this is my father Scepton and my younger sister Mildre." "Oh, nice meeting you, Xi-Xia... Xiaki." Scepton smiled in embarrassment. "Looks like I managed to nail it..." He chuckled in success. "H-Hello," Mildre returned greetings to Xiaki. Xiaki laughed softly. "Some people get it wrong, don't worry, sir." She then knelt before Mildre. "Hello, little girl." Mildre was looking at her, trying to maintain her composure. "Well, Mildre is an 8th grader but she's really shy," said Scepton. "I see. Well don't worry, we'll have enough time to be friends." She smiled. "... Um, I-I'll be in your care," Mildre spoke. "So, now everyone's introduced." Heiz said. "Just this afternoon, I saw a blonde girl unconscious on the wayside," Scepton said. "I had to send her to the hospital so we did not arrive here in time." "... Blonde girl, you say...?" Frisch asked. "... Is the hair short?" "Hm, yeah," Scepton replied. "Wavy and shoulder-length. Seems like it." "Seele!" Frisch thought, his eyebrows arched. Heiz and Xiaki thought the same thing. Sylvea was quite worried- it's her classmate, after all. "Oh? Judging by your reaction, I assume you know the girl?" Scepton asked. "Yes, Sir Celerent," Sylvea said. "Unfortunately, it was our classmate named Seele." "I see," Scepton affirmed. "So do you know about... 'Kimera', was it?" "... That we don't know," Frisch said. "... What about it?" "She has few cuts on her thigh which formed a word called 'Kimera'." "... Her thigh? Of all places to wound her..." Frisch thought, sighing. "When I find who is responsible for this...!" Heiz proclaimed, bumping his right fist on his left palm. "Worse," Scepton said. "She was pierced through her stomach..." "... That's... not good at all," Frisch replied. He knew that it was a vital organ so it would be threatening to her life. "Ugh..." Xiaki looked troubled. "... How is she?" Frisch asked. "Her vitals are at 20, the doctor said," Scepton replied. "But she would be okay after few hours. Prismeter be with her..." Xiaki prayed for her classmate. "We'll go to the hospital tomorrow after church," Scepton said. "... Mm-hm, was getting to that," Frisch said. "Let's go then." Xiaki said. 18:20, Saturday, April 14th, 2017: Celerent residence How timely. It was 6:20 when Sylvea was about to leave the house. She and the others were outside the gate. "Um, thank you for letting me be in your house!" she said. "Same!" Xiaki said. "It's cool. Feel free to come again!" Scepton said. "And Xiaki, don't get yourself into trouble with my son, eh?" "I will not!" She smiles. "And Sylvea, preserve your beauty, eh?" "A-Ah! Yes..." Sylvea replied. "Well then, we will see you off..." They left. "You and Frisch are impossible... Jeez..." Heiz still looked mad. Mildre was staring at Heiz. "... You kept lying, Heiz-brother." "Hm?" Heiz looked at her. Mildre looked away from Heiz. "Hmph." "What was that?" Frisch was grinning. "... Even Mildre got you good." "Tch..." Heiz walked in the house. "... Now, now, don't get so worked up when I beat you in mere squabbling," Frisch went inside as well, along with Scepton and Mildre. "Shut up..." Heiz looked tired. "I'm gonna sleep early today..." Frisch shrugged. "... Suit yourself, Heiz..." 7:30, Sunday, April 13th, 2017: Celerent residence The Celerent family was getting dressed up for church. Except for Heiz as per usual. "Welp, time to go training with my friends." Heiz said, stuffing some gloves in a sports bag. Frisch saw Heiz from the hallway. "... You're still in the track club?" "No, but we still train together." "... Uh-huh. Get yourself in church next time." Frisch continued grooming up. "Church is not a place for me." Heiz started leaving. "See you all later." "Well, technically, it IS NOT a place, but a group of people..." Frisch thought. 10:49, Sunday, April 13th, 2018: Prismeterian Shrine of Asternitz It was a choral session. Frisch was standing by the right side of the stage, handling a violin. Sylvea and her fellow choir members were each holding a scroll. A girl with pink hair in two pigtails could be seen watching them. "They sound as good as ever." Scepton was seated with his family behind the row where Xiaki sat on. Frisch began playing the violin as the blending voices of the choir resounded within the shrine. Other instruments that were played inside were trumpets and a grand piano at the opposite side of where Frisch as standing with his fellow fiddlers. The tune was majestic—it sounded like it called upon the empyrean realm of Prismeter and his Scyraphrisms itself. Xiaki was there with two other girls: The white-haired mysterious Kalteina and a girl that was just like Xiaki, but with different eye color and hair. "Such a beautiful tone... They really want to impress me!" The girl with Xiaki and Kalteina said. The five-minute song ended slowly with the soothing sound of violins. The orchestra spread out as they leave the stage in a calm and justified manner. Frisch waited for Sylvea to come down as he followed her back. Helconde was astonished. "No less from my son...!" Scepton grinned. "Of course." Mildre was just quiet but her spirits were lifted inside. Xiaki noticed them in the row behind her. "Oh, it's you." "Ah, Xiaki," Scepton said. "It's nice to meet you again!" "Mm-hm," Helconde added. "Same here." She slightly bowed her head. Frisch came back as he sat beside her mother. He sighed in relief. Across the aisle was Sylvea who was seated with her brother Forsetius. Their parents were at the far side. "Good job, Frisch." Xiaki smiled. "... Much thanks, Miss Xiaki," Frisch replied. "No need." Frisch nodded. He noticed Kalteina and the other sister. "I'm afraid to say that we have been successful in our date," he thought. Kalteina looked at Frisch and gave him a paper. "Take that." Frisch took the piece of paper and began to read the contents silently... "I didn't except nothing less from you... I saw Sylvea entering your house, good job. It looks like your perversion is stronger than I noticed..." Looked like Kalteina thought Frisch did something to Sylvea. "I decided to cancel all requests against you." "Perversion, huh..." Frisch thought. "... I hope not, in the days to come." He folded the paper neatly and kept it in his pocket. She nodded at him before turning around. Frisch looked at her and simply smiled. "If I did that, would I have the guts to play a holy tune for Prismeter? Of course not... Anyway, who is this other girl before me...?" he pondered, looking at the other sister seated in front of him... He could see the many similarities between her and Xiaki. The two of them were talking to each other. "... Hmm... Are they twins? Seems like it..." Xiaki noticed him. "Hum... Something's wrong, Frisch?" "... Ah, did I interrupt your conversation? Apologies. ... Also for staring too much." "No problem! But I noticed you were looking, have something in your mind?" Frisch glanced at her other sister. "... Greetings, Miss." "Oh, hello." the girl smiled. "... I am Frisch Celerent, your sister's upperclassman. May I know your name?" "My name's Kralica, I'm the twin sister of Xiaki. Nice to meet you, gentleman." "... You flatter me, milady," Frisch said. She laughed softly. "... May I talk to you later?" Frisch asked. "Yes." She nodded, before returning to her previous conversation. Soon after, the Chieflamen of Asternitz stood before the pulpit and began to speak. "Greetings once again to the congregation. Are you blessed today?" The sisters stopped talking as they chanted out along with the majority, "Aimn!" "Today is another day for the Archon to bless us again. Now then, shall we open the Profesos on the first epistle to the Bridgemen? Chapter 9, verse 25." 12:06, Sunday, April 13th, 2018: Prismeterian Shrine of Asternitz Frisch was standing by a pillar outside the shrine. He was waiting for his father to check on his car while Mildre and Helconde were talking to each other. He was expecting to meet with Kralica. Kralica could be seen exiting the shrine, strangely enough she was alone. Frisch looked at Kralica. "... Milady." "Hm? It's the gentleman from earlier." She smiled. "... I've been expecting you." "You've been? For what purpose?" She approached him. "... I asked you before, didn't I?" "You wanted to talk to me, if I recall correctly." "... Mm-hm." Frisch looked at her. "... Though you are Xiaki's twin... I have not seen you around Grandecryst University... Are you studying there or...?" "I..." She seemed to feel awkward for some reason. "... Apologies for asking too much." "Right, it's our first time talking to each other. Prismeter guide me..." "I... Just have a fragile health you see... I got sick so my classes just start Monday..." She seemed embarrassed. "... Ah. No problem." Frisch stretched forth his hand, asking for hers. "... If you need anything, please call me. I'll see what I can do." "Shall I see you on Monday?" She smiled, giving him her hand. "... Yes." Frisch held her hand and knelt before her, kissing her hand, which is a gesture of high regard for women. "... May Prismeter keep you in His healing hands." Kralica giggled softly. "Thank you." "... I best be taking my leave. I have to attend to an errand." "Feel free to." She bowed slightly. "I have to go home too." Frisch bowed slightly. "... I bid you farewell, then." He walked down the stairs as Helconde was calling him forth. Heiz, on the other hand, was seeing his track field friends off. "Yeah, see you later guys! Hum?" Heiz answered his phone. "Yo, bro." "... Heiz," Frisch beckoned. "... Do you still remember where Sclepris Hospital is?" "Yeah, why? Going to visit Seele?" "... Oh, so you remember. Get yourself there, will you?" "Yeah, OK." Frisch ended the call with one tap on his smartphone... 12:45, Sunday, April 15th, 2018 AP: Sclepris Hospital, Grandecrystia, Diacrister Before anyone even got there, Tyreas sighed.. Leaving a bouquet of flowers and a note before hopping out the window. All because he hated Frisch and the others. 'Get well..' -T.V Seele was on her hospital bed, still unconscious. Machines next to her were reading her vitals, which were more or less healthy. Her wounds had been stitched up and were still healing... Meanwhile, Seele was feeling something else, seeing something else... As a projection in the corner of the room. She was lost, confused, and very dizzy. "What happened..." She thought, as she tried to reorient herself. It was then that she noticed, she felt weightless. "What the--!" Knocking was heard on the door. The knocking finally pulled Seele back to her senses. She realized she was weightless, and cold, and she looked down at herself. "Oh dear Prismeter.... I'm dead," was her first thought. She then looked up, seeing her unconscious body. She jumped and panicked. "I'm dead!-- Wait..." She saw the healthy looking vitals, and was instantly confused. No time to question it now, those people were still knocking on the door! "H-h-he--- H-hello?" Seele stammered. Her voice was wispy, and weak. "We're coming in!" Sylvea reminded in a cheerful tone. Unbeknownst to her, a certain phenomenon awaited her beyond the door. As she began opening it, she suddenly shrieked in fright as she saw a translucent image of a young blonde lady in point-blank range. It was Seele—in the flesh... No. In the soul. Is she really dead? Who knows. Frisch raised his eyebrows in surprise upon seeing her. Instead of getting shocked, he was more curious of this. "... What..." Heiz and Xiaki arrived, walking towards Frisch and Sylvea. "Yo, bro..." Heiz said before beholding a 'soulful' sight before him... "W-What the..." Heiz muttered; he and Xiaki freezing in shock. "Y-Y-Y-You..." Xiaki stuttered. "W-W-W-What are you...?!" Sylvea blurted out, trembling in confusion. "I-I-I-I don't know...!!" Seele responded in an awfully similar manner. "I-I don't know if I'm dead, or..." Seele started, not finishing her sentence. "Seele? That's really you?!" Xiaki noticed her friend in her projection form. "Y-Yes..." she answered meekly. Few moments later... "You are separated from your body...?!?" Sylvea asked, quite shocked about the fact. "A-Ah, I did not mean to yell..." "It seemed so..." Seele answered, still in confusion. "But... why? How did this happen to me? Is it because...?" "... Hm?" Frisch mouthed, curious about what she wanted to say. "Do tell..." "... I... It's on the top of my mind, but I can't remember," Seele replied, her voice still wispy. "But I remember having a dream..." "Can you remember the dream?" Xiaki asked her. Maybe that would get them some clues... "... It was... Audra Gespenst," she responded. "Wait, what...?!" Frisch thought. "Don't tell me...!" "Audra Gespenst?" Heiz asked, confused about the name. "It's my power," Seele answered. "If I were to return to my body... Let's see..." In her view, she was seeing each of them surrounded in certain auras of different colors. Everyone's auras looked thick yet they differ in color. Frisch's was green, Heiz's was red, Xiaki's was blue, and Sylvea's was... a light rainbow?! She sure was a special snowflake. "I could see everyone's auras..." "... Oh?" Frisch mouthed. "... Everyone's auras differ in color." All of a sudden, her view was beginning to go static within short intervals. "W-W-What the...?!" she blurted, confused. "Hm? Seele...?!" Sylvea spoke as Seele's astral form was beginning to fade! What the blonde was seeing was a flashing tint of cyan along the sides of her view. "Is this... Am I running out of mana?!" she thought. "Oh no—" . . . She was interrupted when her astral body completely dissipated into a mist of shining crystals... . . . "... Seele..." Frisch spoke, seemingly feeling melancholy. "Is she... gone... for good..?!" Sylvea said in grief. Frisch walked towards Seele's limp body and checked her vitals on the EKG while checking her pulse as well. He noticed something strange... In fact, a complete opposite to his expectation. "What the... It's rising...?!" he thought in disbelief. "Could it be...?" To his surprise, Frisch felt something warm suddenly grabbing his hand. His view began to fade in white. "... What the... What's happening...?!" he spoke in his thoughts. "Urgh..." he groaned as he was regaining consciouness. He looked around to check his surroundings. It seemed he was in a forest park which looked awfully familiar. The hedges, the attractions, the tranquility, and others that he knew so well. "This is the southern park... But how?" He then turned to see a feminine figure entering the park, weakly walking inside, clutching her arm as it was bleeding. "Is that...?" wondered Frisch, beholding the figure. She was a fair blonde wearing all black. To him, he did meet this young lady before... "... No way...!" Indeed, it is. The blonde was none other than Seele herself! "Seele!" It was a beautiful twilight that day- the golden sunset mingling with the happy winds circulating around the park. However, it was not enough to ease her grief. All of a sudden, she would feel a sharp twinge in her head, causing her to hold her head with both hands. At any moment, she would lose control of herself... Worse, speak something without her knowledge. The revelation of her inner darkness has come. "They never cared, none of them did..." she mumbled as she was submerged in inner conflict. "Leave me alone!" she insisted in her thoughts. "Oh, but don't you want revenge?" "Not like this!!!" "Too late for that now, I'm afraid..." At that moment, a current of wind grew stronger around her as dark aura engulfed her body. Her azure eyes were tainted with the creepy hue of green. She let out an unholy scream. Perhaps someone else would take notice... "... Reap the evil from the afflicted..." Was that... a voice of a young man? The vexed girl's eyes darted up and looked around almost disturbingly fast. Another current swept across the area. "... Dual Ceresta." With those words, the gust around her was redirected towards the opposite of where she was facing at. Before her appeared a young man with dull-blue hair. He was wearing a light blue tee and gray pants. A sea green scarf was wrapped around his neck. It seemed he was carrying two knives with him. "That's me...!" the illusionary Frisch thought as he kept watching the scene. "Rrgh!" In a rage, the girl sent a couple of shadow blades at the young man. . . . "... Sylphid Raiment." Upon reaching him from a short distance, the shadow blades would be intercepted by similar blades, except they were... made of wind energy! The young man walked towards the girl as he gripped his knives tightly." At ease," he spoke. "The harvest... will now begin." She looked up at him before retaliating with two shadow arms lunging toward him. The young man charged immediately in response. Upon seeing those eldritch arms invading his territory called “close-quarters combat”, he sidestepped and swung his knives across them and repeated it until he reached the lady within a distance of a meter and a half. It was some sort of power struggle but the young man was hacking through the arms without too much effort. While he was occupied, she moved into a position to ambush him as he swung upwards in a backhand direction and swung again in reverse backhand. Seeing her trying to conceal herself among the numerous shadow arms, he flung his right knife toward her which grazed her shoulder, causing an eldritch entity to emerge from her body despite little injury. He tossed his left knife to his right as he caught it by its handle within a short second while hacking through the pestering arms to keep his visuals oriented. After a backhand swing across one of those arms, he charged immediately at the girl, aiming to incapacitate the eldritch being as he reversed his grip to lunge at his adversary while tipping the girl's head to the right when he would force his arm at the same direction. At that moment, the being was impaled through its chest, causing it to screech and disappear in a cloud of dark mist. The young man let go of his knife as it flew and struck the trunk of a pine tree nearby, like what the other knife did upon being flung to graze across the girl's shoulder. Upon forcing her head to the right, he brushed along her hair on her right side with his right hand as he was able to keep her head from falling on the ground. She bounced back slightly as her back landed on the young man's right arm. It was a bridal-style catch! Seele moaned, waking up. "Ow... What happened…?" Upon opening her eyes, she would see the young man carrying her. "... Miss, are you all right?" What a sight to behold! A young man saved her from danger that would have ended her life. She turned red for a short moment and nodded. "F-fine..." She tried to move, before wincing and grabbing her shoulder. The shallow cut was slowly starting to bleed. "... Don't move." He placed her on the ground gently as he took off his scarf. Seele did as she was told as Frisch shook off his scarf and wrapped it around her wound as he knot it in a not-too-tight yet not-too-loose manner. "Um, thank you...." He looked at her eyes, intent to know her. Of course, a gentleman always introduces himself first. "I am Frisch Celerent. May I know your name, Miss?" "Seele. Seele Aeterisch." Seele answered, meekly. "... I see." Frisch smiled as he stretched forth his right hand. "... It is a pleasure... Miss Seele." Seele shook his hand, hesitantly. "W-what happened…?" "... I know it is sudden but you were controlled by your other self. Your Prismaphage." Seele sighed, thinking for a moment. "Y-you saved me? Thank you...." "... Don't thank me yet," Frisch replied. "... Your Phage is still there." Frisch gently rose up with Seele as to avoid generating as much pain on her wound. "... Anyway. What happened before you lost yourself?" Seele stayed silent, she really didn't want to talk. She was still wearing all black... What did this indicate? He observed the blonde before him... "Black clothes..." "I apologize for asking this. Did you arrive from a funeral?" She nodded, slowly. She still wouldn't say anything else. "I see." Frisch gently placed his hands on her shoulders as an attempt to get her full attention. Also for dramatic effect. She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "... Are you all right?" She looked away, shaking her head no. She tried to get up and leave. He... let go?! However, he turned to look at her attempting to leave. "... Do you think you can go on with your life, Miss Seele?" "I-I think so..." She stammered. "But giving in to your Phage?" he reasoned. "It was a sign of giving in to despair itself. But I won't let you. Your loved ones would not want to see you marred by the darkness of your Phage." "That was an accident." Seele explained. Seems like there was no getting through to her until he knew where she had been besides a funeral. "... No." "No?" "Is it an accident of giving in to darkness? I don't think so..." Frisch crossed his arms. "Besides, you have come from the funeral of someone so dear to you?" She nodded. She had pockets in her black dress, she took out a picture... Of a rather handsome young man, with sandy blonde hair like her own. Too young to be her father... Her brother? "Hmm... Judging by his looks... Your older brother, perhaps?" "Yes..." Seele answered. Frisch might now notice a bandage around her lower leg. "... Did you get injured along the way here?" "No... I guess I should explain." Seele took a deep breath. "My father, brother and I were all in the car when another hit the side. My brother was struck directly, he didn't make it..." Her voice was shaky that she would not make eye contact. She was just staring at the photo. "... I see." Frisch looked down. "... I apologize. This is all too sudden for us both." Seele sighed. "But... Isn't it time for you to continue living and preserve the memories with your brother?" Seele thought for a moment, and nodded. "Y-yes." She stuttered. As soon as she uttered her affirmation, the Phage reemerged from her body and stumbled before her. Seele jumped, rather startled. As it landed, the two knives that got stuck on the trees were pulled out towards Frisch as if they were magnetized to him. They flew by Seele's hair but they did not tear a single strand. "I have to move on..." Seele mumbled. The Phage glared at the two of them, angrily as the young man caught the knives by their handles. "... Witness, for the harvest is nigh to end." Frisch then charged at the vulnerable Phage. . . . "... Fate Scythe." At those words, the Phage would be immediately torn into three pieces with a simultaneous swing from both knives. It shrieked and began dissipating into a larger cloud of dark mist. "I have to move on!" Seele shouted this time, trying to stomp on the Phage's head. More symbolic than anything, as she didn't have any real way to hurt the thing. At that moment, the mist abruptly dissipated in a violent burst of dark energy. Frisch spun his knives around his hands as these weapons dissipated. The blades did not touch his skin. "... The harvest is bountiful. You have done well, Miss Seele." Seele sighed in relief. Her cheeks were pink when she heard that compliment. "T-thank you..." "... No need. You have made a resolve. Thank the Archon Prismeter for His power upon you." The remains of the dark mist glowed bright as an astral maiden wrapped in silky lines manifested before Seele.. "Child of weakness, thou hast strengthened your mind and heart..." the maiden spoke as Seele listened closely. "The lines of thine fate have been adjusted to the right path. I am Audra Gespenst, the Ray of Grace. Mayest thou use thine Archon-blessed power to guide the misguided lines of Crystialgankind." The maiden transmuted into a wand which merged into Seele's soul. "What the?!?" Seele was surprised to say the least. "... Worry not," Frisch reassured as he walked towards Seele and gently put her hands together. "That is your power." "O-okay..." Seele stuttered as a gentle breeze started blowing by. Frisch felt the power of the Audra Gespenst emanating from Seele's soul. Such power was awfully similar to his… He smiled upon realizing the strings of fate. "... I best be taking my leave. I have done my part." He started to walk away before he turned to see her from behind. "... May Prismeter strum the strings of fate to enable us to meet again." "Thank you!" Seele waved goodbye. Before Frisch raised his right hand as a means to reciprocate as he completely disappeared from sight. She looked back at the scarf he left her. "I remember now..." the illusionary Frisch thought again. "This is... the girl I have met before. Seele Aeterisch." The scene began fading back to reality... Frisch suddenly opened his eyes, panting slightly from the strange experience. "... Huh..." IN PROGRESS Next Harvest Preview Category:Episodes Category:Priscimitaria Category:Prismatic Warriors Category:PW/S1: Decadence